


Piedmont Falls

by Glitter_Latte (cats_and_coffee)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After Summer, New Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/Glitter_Latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has ended and it's time for the Twins to go back to Piedmont, looks like the adventure is over, or is it?  Dipper isn't convinced that the weird is contained in Gravity Falls, and what's going on with Mabel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piedmont Falls

“Notebook, check! Folders, check! Pencils, check! Back up pencils, check!” 

Dipper sat in the middle of his chaos. Books, folders, and rulers spread out around him with a nice list laid out on his lap. “Journal?” He glanced around in a slight panic before jumping up, sending the items scattering. “Where is it?” He turned and raced to his dresser, tearing it open and tossing the clothes on the floor. 

“Dipper!” Mabel whined as she pushed his door open, she still had disheveled hair from rolling out of bed, “what are you doing?”

Dipper threw his hands up in frustration turning his back on the dresser, “I’m trying to get ready and I can’t find the journal!”

“The journal?” She stretched and paused mid-yawn. “Wait,” she eyed the piles on the floor, “getting ready for what?”

“School Mabel, today is the first day of school. Please tell me you’re ready.” She pulled back, eyes flashing wide for a moment.

“Of course I am,” she turned and quickly walked back to the door, “I’m just going to double check my backpack too.”

Grumbling as he started towards his closet, “I just need the journal now.”

“Under your pillow!” Mabel called over her shoulder as she started down the hall. Tip toeing over the notebooks and folders he reached under the pillow and felt the leather bound journal, he pulled it out and smiled at the pinetree shaped leafing on the cover. 

Carefully he glanced through the first few pages, the images were crude, and Dipper’s handwriting was a bit of a mess next to them, but he nodded approvingly, “I think that’s all of them from Gravity Falls… Maybe I can call up the Mystery Shack and-no, no I can’t,” he puffed out his chest, breathing deeply. Closing the cover, turned towards the backpack. He slipped the book towards the back, and strapped it in, “I got this.”

*****

Mabel leaned her back against her bedroom door, pressing it tightly closed. She ran her fingers through her hair glancing around her room. Piles of clothes mingled with art supplies, and somewhere in all of it there was a cat. “Oh Jeez, what am I going to wear?” Sucking in her bottom lip she chewed on the flesh while making exasperated noises.

She stomped over the piles of clothing marching determinedly towards her closet. “I need something that is both adorable and something that is a conversation piece for the summer…” carefully she pulled out a sweater with a star and a rainbow chasing behind it. She squinted at it puckering her lips. 

The cat brushed against her legs while she stood still staring down the article of clothing, “I got this.” The rest of the outfit was carefully selected.

She was pulling it over her head as she heard a knock at the door, “Mabel?”

“Coming!” She tried to right the top while rushing to the door, along the way she stepped on a glitter tube. It slipped to the side under foot. Regaining her balance, she beamed a large smile throwing open the door, letting it bang loudly, scaring the cat. The poor creature ran past Dipper adjusting his backpack on its way out.

“Oh Jeez Mabel, why do you have to be so-” Dipper froze once he faced his twin, “So, you’re gonna wear that one?”

“First day back, we want something to bring to talk about our summer.”

“Yeah but Mabel, some things are better not rememb-”

“It’s still my lucky sweatshirt. Nothing is taking that away from me,” her smile shrank for a moment, though it immediately returned, “After this summer school better beware cause the Mystery Twins are returning and ready to kick butt!”

Mabel squirmed slightly under Dippers gaze. Suddenly Dipper was smirking, “yeah okay. So where’s your backpack?”

“My backpack.” Mabel twirled around glancing in the direction it was and gave out a gleeful squeal.

“It looks like it’s yours even more now.” The glitter tube and sought its revenge and the paint was all over the straps.

“Just needs a little more Mabel to it and we’re ready to rock.”

“You got notebooks? Pencils? What about the calculator for class?” Mabel rolled her eyes.

“It’s 8th grade, chill Bro-Bro.” 

“What about the- did you put the- you know?” Dipper waved his hands around getting a little chuckle from Mabel.

“Right here,” Mabel reached into her backpack and pulled out a blue, yellow, and green tie-dye pattern scrapbook, “bloop!” The book fell open revealing a pendant with a strange symbol carved in it hanging from a leather thong slipped into a sleeve that was meant for a scrap book page. She smiled at Dipper, but in return she got a frown.

“You should be wearing that.”

“We’re in Piedmont, we’re home, we’re safe Bro-Bro.” Mabel reached out to her brother as he turned and avoided the contact.

“We don’t know that Mabel,” His back was to her now, “please keep it with you just in case?” 

“Sure Dipper.”

“Kids!” the voice called up the stairs, “Are you up?”

“Coming!” Dipper ran ahead leaving Mabel to replace the scrapbook and take a moment to inspect the backpack. Sticking her tongue out Mabel stared in concentration on the pattern of the glitter she smeared in swirling patterns. 

*****

In the kitchen Dipper was greeted with the sight of normal pancakes and two envelopes sitting on the table. His father was doing a last mental check list out loud as he headed towards the door. “Laptop, key, wallet, papers, cell phone-oh hey! How’d you sleep?” His father smiled at him. 

Took Dipper a moment to stop staring and return the smile, “oh pretty good, you know, no fairies, gnomes, or dream demons so pretty good.” 

His father gave a nervous chuckle. “So yeah ready for school? Happy to be back in town?”

“Oh yeah.” Dipper slipped onto the chair and pulled a few pancakes to him when Mabel came running in and almost audibly came to a screeching halt and a loud gasp.

“Pancakes! Quick Mom they need syrup, whip cream, and sprinkles stat!” In moments her plate was looking like a sweet tooth masterpiece. 

“Have fun at school sweetie,” Their father kissed Mabel a top the head before slipping out the door, “Don’t forget the envelopes!” Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other and down at the mail.

“Right,” their mom came and stood next to the table. She smiled cheerfully. The facial expression could remind one of Mabel, but physically she didn’t look a lot like her kids. Blonde instead of brunette, blue eyes instead of brown, but there was something around the eyes. “This one is for you, and this one for you.” She handed each of the kids one of the envelopes. 

They were addressed to the Twins, from the Mystery Shack. 

Dipper carefully opened his; while Mabel tore it open yelping for a moment at her paper cut. She pulled a letter out of the envelope, quickly read over it and glanced at Dipper. He had it open, but only had the letter partially pulled out. He glanced at his mom who was pouting out the window.

“It’s, huh, from our friends at the Mystery Shack.” 

“That’s nice Hun,” it was more of a whisper, “darn kids.”

“What?” Mabel sat up eyes wide.

“Oh no no honey not you! I mean, school just started back up and someone has already stolen our lawn frog prince.” She gestured out the window.

“The one with the ornament?” Dipper started to pull the letter out a little more reading a few lines.

“Yeah, I’m gonna let you two enjoy your packages. I’m going to call Linda and see if she’s missing anything too.”

“Okay mom!” Mabel smiled and waved a fork as their mom left, sending syrup coated sprinkles everywhere, “So what does yours say?” She turned her attention to Dipper as soon as their mom left the room.

“‘Hey Dipper, How’s Piedmont? It’s been pretty quiet around here without you two, hope you have a calm and happy school year. Looking forward to seeing you two next summer! The arcade got a new Fight Fighters game and I’m going to have to kick your butt at it. Grunkle Stan sends his grumbles and a sticker for your locker or something. From, Wendy.’ Yours?”

“Waddles is a big attraction as a three eyed monster boar now, or something. So yeah about the same,” Mabel glanced over it, “but Dipper. Stickers!” She ripped open the envelope pulling out stickers that said ‘mystery shack’. “Yes!” Dipper slid the envelope to Mabel.

“You can have mine,” Dipper glanced at the clock, “Well, let’s go, we need to go meet the bus.”

Mabel slid her backpack on shoving the last of her pancake disaster into her mouth.

The Mystery Twins headed out the door as their mother voice rang out, “not your lawn flamingo with the sunglasses!”


End file.
